stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Gebruiker:Bucurestean/infobox/Archief
Duidelijkheden na arrestatie Alexandru (op RoWikicity) Ok. Op zich, ben ik het ongeveer eens met je ingrijpen (de blokkade).. alhoewel ik alleen mijn coupe een echte overtreding vind, want Newport (dorp) bestond al ;). Maarreh.. kijk. 1) Ja, 't is een stunt zoals Dimitri zei, natuurlijk is dat het. Jullie dachten toch niet dat ik dacht dat het ging lukken? :P. Het heeft een beetje vaderlands''liefde op doen waaien.. niet slecht toch? Ook Libertas is nu tot leven gekomen.. wel namen een paar jongens het weer te serieus ( en laaiden de discussies weer op.. '''dat wil ik dus niet! Ik wil geen revolutie of burgeroorlog!' Dus ik wil van Newport geen onafhankelijk land maken!!! Ik verveelde me een middagje ;) en het werkte wel dus.. Op zich wil ik niet zo graag terugkeren naar Libertas, zeker niet bij de gedachte dat de discussies dan weer gaan beginnen. Het werkt gewoon niet.. :| alleen als ik een autonoom (of onafhankelijk) stuk (ei)land zou hebben, zou ik op stad.wikia kunnen leven. Maar ja, ik blijf wel verder dromen ;). Adios, 22 ianuarie 2008 21:13 (UTC) :Ik zal je zeggen dat ik het toen ik het eerst zag ik dacht van, hè hè, eindelijk iemand die wat leven in de brouwerij brengt. Over Newport: Ik ben blij dat je er geen onafhankelijk land van wil maken. Inderdaad, wat jij zegt: vaderlandsliefde, iets dat al een tijdje bestaat en is opgebouwd, dat kan niet zomaar, het hoort bij ons land. En met elke anoniem hadden we hetzelfde gedaan nietwaar? :-) :Maar dat je graag een onafhankelijk stuk (ei)land wil hebben vind ik helemaal geen droom-idee. Wat mij betreft kún je dat krijgen, als je gewoon zelf iets opbouwd en zo. Je moet dan alleen niet zeggen dat dat land níks meer met ons heeft te maken, dan moet je maar een eigen wiki beginnen. Ik ken je sinds het begin van Libertas en wil je, zodra mijn ambtstermijn begint, best een eigen onafhankelijk (bij voorkeur eiland) cadeau geven, zolang we wel in vrede samen kunnen leven. :Toekomstig-Libertaans-president-die-nog-8-dagen-moet-wachten-voor-hij-iets-kan-gaan-doen, Martin? 23 ianuarie 2008 13:56 (UTC) ::Ik heb de wijzigingen op Newport terug gezet, je blokkade is opgeheven. Je bent vrijgesproken omdat je geen revolutie of burgeroorlog wil veroorzaken ;-) Martin? 23 ianuarie 2008 14:14 (UTC) :::Wow, thnx buddy . Natuurlijk zal het wel iets met Libertas te maken hebben.. anders zoekt het natuurlijk niets op stad.wikia, begrijp ik ook wel. Maar ook voor de anderen wil ik het volgende zeggen: Neem alles niet zo serieus!!! Dan verpest je het idee van Wikistad! :::Over dat eiland (ook mijn voorkeur).. dat zou geweldig zijn . Zoals ik zei: alleen op zo'n manier kan ik er wonen, zonder dat er onnodige discussies komen. Ik wil dolsgraag in vrede samen kunnen leven ;-). :::Arrivederci, 23 ianuarie 2008 15:00 (UTC) ::::Precies wat mijn doelstelling is... dat iedereen in vrede samen kan leven (A) :-D Martin? 23 ianuarie 2008 16:44 (UTC) :::::"(a)" ? Een geboren president! 23 ianuarie 2008 16:56 (UTC) Mededeling Om misverstanden te voorkomen: de situatie in Newport wordt terug gebracht zoals hij was, het dorp blijft gewoon deel uit maken van Libertas. Wel wil ik overwegen Alexandru een eigen onafhankelijk stukje land te geven, zodat we ook met hem in vrede kunnen samenleven. - 23 jan 2008 14:09 (UTC) :http://rowikicity.wikia.com/wiki/Discu%C5%A3ie_Utilizator:Martijn#Libertas. 23 jan 2008 15:03 (UTC) ::Ok, probleem opgelost. wat ik alleen niet snap is: *Maarten was vice-president van de Vrije republiek Newport. *Het lijkt of hij Alexandru in zijn coupe steunde. *Ik citeer: "Dit republiek geniet voor 100% van mijn steun" Dus Maarten, steunde jij Al in zijn militaire coupe? 23 jan 2008 16:29 (UTC) :hmpf... even tussen haakjes... ik weet niet hoe vaak ik het onderhand al langs heb zien komen, maar beste mensen, het is DEZE republiek :-) 23 jan 2008 16:43 (UTC) ::Maarten kwam er daarna pas bij,...maar wat maakt het nog uit? :-S 23 jan 2008 16:47 (UTC) :::Ach, het doet er zo weinig toe... zeker omdat Maarten ons binnenkort gaat verlaten 23 jan 2008 16:56 (UTC) ::::Wir wissen nicht! Misschien wilt 'ie in dat stuk onafhankelijk land wonen... iig, lijkt me wel mogelijk.. cker nadat hij mijn coupe steunde ? Wie weet ;-) 23 jan 2008 17:00 (UTC) Neytdoctrine Ik sta achter deze onafhankelijkheidsstrijd, noch achter de -verklaring. Ik vraag dan ook dat alle inwoners zich terug bij Libertas aansluiten. Een tweede land gaat deze eilandengroep niet redden, we moeten het samen doen. Ik vind de huidige ontwikkelingen in deze onderhandelingen verre van positief. Alexandru sprak nog van een stunt, nu is deze 'Republiek' een zelfverklaarde waarheid. Ik hoop dat men tot betere inzichten komt en men beseft dat dít dé manier is om trouwe gebruikers te doen verhuizen. Laat dit even bezinken en denk asjeblief eens na over wat hier gebeurd is. Wie denkt er echt dat dit ons verder gaat helpen? 24 jan 2008 17:07 (UTC) :Newport was de stunt, Muntegu niet. Zie wat Martijn, heb je het allemaal wel gelezen? En het kan zeker wel gaan helpen, want anders ben ik gewoon weg, je begrijpt hoop ik toch wel waarom ik weg ben gegaan? Alleen op deze manier kan ik bijdragen aan de activiteit van de wiki (dat steekt Libertas aan, ongetwijfeld), want mij en Libertas komt nooit meer 100% goed, dat is al bewezen, met mijn terugkomst in december. 24 jan 2008 17:15 (UTC) :: Op deze mannier wil ik ook wel blijven... --Maarten (???) 24 jan 2008 17:19 (UTC) ::: Na een verdomde bwc: Alexandru, je stelt me teleur. Dat jij je niet kan vinden in ons Libertas vind ik jammer, maar waar is je empathie? Je verlaat ons, Martijn zet alles terug op, we maken ons klaar dit landje terug op te bouwen, en omdat jij geen binding meer met ons hebt, neem je een stukje van deze wiki, waar jij de baas bent. En wij moeten daar mee kunnen leven? Of stel je voor dat we weggaan, vast gemakkelijker voor jou. Ik had iets meer van je verwacht. Ik tracht altijd meelevend te zijn op Ro, omdat dat jullie land is. Ik stem er op jouw voorstellen, alhoewel ik het er niet altijd mee eens ben, omdat het jouw voorstellen zijn, jouw visie om het land te verbeteren. Ik doe er mee mee, omdat jij het goed voorhebt met Adlibita. Maar jouw medeleven mis ik hier wel. Je neemt een stukje wiki in, plant er je landje neer en wij moeten ja knikken. Martijn heeft lang aan een nieuwe toekomst gewerkt, en plots, valt hij weer weg. Echt waar, Alex, je stelt me zwaar teleur. Jammer dat ik het moet zeggen, maar dit is egoïstisch van je. 24 jan 2008 17:24 (UTC) :::: Dimi, Al en ik hebben begin december ook veel voor dit land gedaan, maard at kan jij niet weten want JIJ was toen weg. Trouwens, Martijn heeft er geen probleem mee, maar uiteraard jij weer wel. --Maarten (???) 24 jan 2008 17:50 (UTC) ::::: Je bent bedankt Maarten; diplomatie is blijkbaar nog steeds je specialiteit niet... 24 jan 2008 18:02 (UTC) :::::: Dat zeg ik toch ook niet! Leer eens lezen. Ik zeg gewoon alsof jij doet dat alleen Martijn hier gewerkt heeft, terwijl ik en Al 3 weken achter de schermen mee hebben geholpen. Of denk je dat Martijn die kaarten zomaar voor zijn plezier heeft gemaakt? Ik heb hem dat gevraagd, ik heb mij verdomme 3 weken lang ingezet om dit land te redden, tot ik ben vertrokken omdat een bepaald persoon weer lastig deed. Al heeft jouw zonder veel zever DVg teruggegeven, awel, doe jij nu eens, zonder veel zever, niet moeilijk en laat ons ons toch AMUSEREN, dat is tenslotte waar het hier allemaal om draait. --Maarten (???) 24 jan 2008 18:16 (UTC) ::::::: Have fun. 24 jan 2008 18:18 (UTC) ::::::::Laten we de vrede bewaren, Muntegu autonome regio van Libertas, Alexandru doet met Muntegu wat hij wilt. 24 jan 2008 18:21 (UTC) ::::::::: Geen regio, een onafhankelijk land. --Maarten (???) 24 jan 2008 18:22 (UTC) :::::::::: Meneer Die Alles Volgens Zijn Wet Wou Bij De Verkiezingen, is dit dan democratisch? Is dit waarvoor wij stemden? Gy zij ne schonen ze. Ik kwam zojuist tot twee leuke ideeën: 1) als ik "een beetje plezier" zou gana maken, zou je dat dan leuk vinden? Wel, ik maak Esdoornheuvels een autoritaire (communistische natuurlijk) dictatuur onder Keizer Neyt en verklaar je in 123 de oorlog. Misschien vind ik dat wel leuk, wie weet. Maar is dit dan goed of gerechtvaardigd? Leuk dat jij deze spelletjes leuk vindt, maar denk eens aan andere mensen. En 2) laat me jou citeren: "doe jij nu eens, zonder veel zever, niet moeilijk en laat ons ons toch AMUSEREN, dat is tenslotte waar het hier allemaal om draait." Je zegt dat ik niet moeilijk mag doen (je zegt ook dat ik niet kan lezen, maar ik weet gelukkig beter), maar wie deed er moeilijk over kleinigheden? Ik, inderdaad, maar zijn hier niet nog enkele mensen schuldig aan veeleisendheid? Ik heb zo 't gevoel van wel... :::::::::: En uiteindelijk kwam er nog een derde puntje in me op: 3) Laat me een voorspelling doen: één van ons vertrekt binnenkort, de site loopt leeg (ondanks jullie geniale plan) en na drie weken staan we hier terug, misschien om deze keer een holocaust te plegen, want hé, dat trekt volk. 24 jan 2008 18:34 (UTC) ::::::::::: Dimi, vergeet niet dat heel de ondergang van Libertas grotendeels jouw schuld is: jij hebt door je koppigheid Robin weggejaagd, hebt iedereen naar Lovia laten gaan ipv hier de schade te herstellen en je hebt mij en Al weggejaagd. En dat van die verkiezingen, dat was het enige wat ik moest doen toen Robin mij President maakte en niet jouw, ik moest de verkiezingen in goede banen leiden. Ik heb daarom regels gemaakt maar jij kon je daar weer niet in vinden. Dat zijn jouw problemen, en tevegens de oorzaak van al dit: jouw kopigheid en jaloersheid. --Maarten (???) 24 jan 2008 18:41 (UTC) ::::::::::: En overdreven eidelheid: kijk maar naar deze subkop, de pagina Dimitri Neyt, de Zelenaars en al jouw andere zever die er hier staat. --Maarten (???) 24 jan 2008 18:42 (UTC) Maarten als jij zonodig moet vertrekken, doe dat dan alsjeblieft in vrede. en als jij en Alexandru een eigenland moeten hebben, start dan alsjeblieft een eigen wiki(b.v.d.). en veruineer nou niet dit land waar wij allen zo liefdevol aan gewerkt hebben. 24 jan 2008 18:45 (UTC) :::::::::::: na bwc 2: Zo ben ik nu eenmaal. Gelukkig was jij er om alles in goeie banen te leiden. Had ik geweten dat je zo over me dacht, dan was ik hier nooit aan begonnen. Bedankt Maarten. Ik (ooh, je vindt toch niet dat ik nu weer zaag? of is dit jaloezie?) ben al enkele jaren bezig met de vraag: "Wie hoort verantwoordelijkheid te dragen in deze maatschappij?" Rare vraag misschien, maar ik ben er nog niet uit. Je hoort wel vaker van voorvallen, problemen, misgelopen formaties, en dan volgt daar altijd op: "'t Is ammel de fout van Milquet!" of "Ces flamands stupides!" Ik heb me altijd afgevraagd of je dat kan zeggen, dat het iemands fout is. Dat iets (een hele oorlog, een hele verbrotting van een website, een holocaust) de fout van één iemand kan zijn. Blijkbaar doen mensen dat nu eenmaal. Jij doet het, de Vlamingen doen het, de Amerikaanse presidentskandidaten doen het. En als de meerderheid van de mensen (jij bent zo'n voorstander van de democratie hé) dat vindt, dan neemt die man ontslag. Dan gaat ie weg, keert ie niet meer terug en overlijdt hij vijf jaar later aan longkanker, een zwakke lever of gewoon van de ouderdom. Historisch gezien niet zeldzaam. Jij bent een man van het volk (is het niet), jouw stem heeft ons land twee maanden bestuurt, ik denk dat jij beter weet dan wie ook wat het volk wilt. Zal ik mijn conclusies hieruit trekken en het vrijwillig afbollen? (of blijf ik toch nog even, om te zorgen dat deze site (in tegenstelling tot andere wiki's) nog even in leven blijft?) Jij beslist Maarten, dat gaat je goed af. Jouw nederige (en overigens heel jaloerse) onderdaan, 24 jan 2008 18:51 (UTC) Sorry Dit loopt verkeerd. Ik wil het hier voor niemand verpesten, dus sorry, maar er is geen plek voor Muntegu op stad.wikia. Aangezien het mijn idee was ben ik er van overtuigd dat ik ook kan besluiten dat dit niet door moet gaan. Ik wíl dat Muntegu er komt, maar dan op een eigen wiki (hoe sneller hoe beter...). Dan kunnen we nog steeds samen werken, via de UWN. Ik hoop dat u allen begrip heeft voor deze beslissing, 24 jan 2008 19:19 (UTC) :Ik sluit me bij Martijn aan. 24 jan 2008 19:30 (UTC) ::Dank je... mijn doel was juist vrede... en dat werkt op deze manier gewoon niet. 24 jan 2008 19:34 (UTC) :::Ik sluit me ook aan, en sorry als ik hierbove wat grof werd, was niet de bedoeling. 24 jan 2008 19:36 (UTC) Laat maar zitten OK, dan trek ik me terug, er zal zoiets niet meer gebeuren. Ik had moeten weten dat dit ging gebeuren. Voor Maarten: ik zou best tevreden zijn met een autonome regio, maar het maakt nu allemaal niks meer uit. Dimitri, sommige dingen snap je gewoon niet. 1) Ik neem geen stuk wiki in, ik breid deze wiki alleen uit. 2) Dimitri, jij stelt me teleur. Jij moet een revolutie beginnen als je het ergens niet mee-eens bent. Weet je nog? Nu, toen in december, toen we niet eens de tijd hadden om met je te overleggen, toen met Santos IIC? Jouw wil is wet. 3) Ja, je stemt op Ro, ik stem toch ook op En? Heb ik je niet geholpen de ontbrekende punten toe te voegen, aan de grondwet? Dus je moet niet denken dat ik je iets verschuldigd ben, dat ben ik zeker niet. 4) Hoezo valt de toekomst weg, van waar Martijn aan gewerkt heeft? Libertas blijft toch gewoon bestaan? Ik jaag toch geen gebruikers weg naar andere wiki's, ik jaag ze niet weg naar Muntegu - een of ander klein gat. Weet je, ik kwam tot de conclusie: het is mijn fout dat ik genoeg kreeg van Wikistad. Ik had je mijn "excuses" niet aan moeten bieden in december, op voorwaarden dat we het relaxter gaan maken. Want één week later verbrak jij die weer. Daarom ben ik weg. Waarom een rotsfeer creëren? Wie zegt dat we dit of dat moeten doen? Waarom moet alles zo stijf zijn? Waarom bekvechten omdat jij er niet mee-eens bent? Kijk om je heen! Ik zie niemand anders klagen.. behalve jij (en Censuree)! Weet je, ik kwam ooit tot de conclusie dat ik het goed met je kan vinden op Ro, op En. Waarom? Omdat ik geen inwoner ben van Lovia, en jij er geen bent van Adlibita. We hebben niks met elkaar te maken. Maar zodra onze wegen elkaar kruisen.. is het oorlog, jammer genoeg. Daarom ben ik weg. En Maarten, en Ooswesthoesbes.. en nog enkele anderen. Ik ben niet weg vanwege Censuree, dat weten de Roemenen nu onlangs ook al, maar vanwege jouw stijfheid. Want jouw wil is wet, Dimitri. Begrijp dat nu een keer. Deze wiki is niet van jou. Dit is niet om jou aan te vallen, alleen om de situatie uit te leggen, die jij nog steeds niet begrijpt. En trouwens, Maarten en ik waren er ook bij, bij de heropbouw! En ik heb jou er nog verdomme bijgeroepen, ik ben ook zo dom om dat te doen. Anders was het hier rustig geweest, zonder opstanden, zonder revoluties.. En ja Dimitri, Wikistad is volgensmij om je te amuseren, maar dat kan toch niet als er zo iemand is? En tsja, Maarten is niet de beste in diplomatiek, maar dat ben jij ook niet, want jij ziet alles alleen maar vanuit jouw standpunt. Ik citeer: "Meneer Die Alles Volgens Zijn Wet Wou Bij De Verkiezingen". Dat ging over Maarten. Ach ja, op zich heeft hij wel gelijk, toch? Dat moet je toegeven. Einddatum was 31 januari, maar goed. Dat was ook een belachelijk lange periode. Ik citeer nog een keer: "als ik "een beetje plezier" zou gana maken, zou je dat dan leuk vinden? Wel, ik maak Esdoornheuvels een autoritaire (communistische natuurlijk) dictatuur onder Keizer Neyt en verklaar je in 123 de oorlog". Nou, ga je gang. Zo belachelijk is Muntegu nu toch ook weer niet? Ik citeer weer: "maar denk eens aan andere mensen". Dat is onzin Dimitri, lees mijn argumenten, die hierboven staan. Ik heb jou DVg teruggegeven en ik krijg stank voor dank. En om Muntegu te vergelijken met de holocaust is al helemaal wat. Dan ben je gewoon niet goed snik, Dimitri. Ach ja, dan vertrek ik maar naar de andere wiki. Ik wilde graag op een normale manier samenleven, maar je bewijst weer dat je het onmogelijk maakt. Het ga je goed! 24 jan 2008 20:26 (UTC) :Al, het was een plezier om met je te werken, en ik zal je aanwezigheid missen. wat zouden wij zonder jouw bereikt hebben? geen Piatra, De Vrye Banck enz. Ik hoop dat je het verder naar je zin krijgt in Adlibita. :Verder roep ik op deze discussie te staken. al hadden we gewoon onderhandeld was Muntegu nu gewoon een provincie van Libertas en Alexandru gewoon nog bij ons. Maarten moest zonodig doorgaan dat Muntegu een apart land moest worden. zo hebben we Al verloren. sommige zullen denken: zo met die relschopper zijn we klaar. misschien was hij dat ook maar hij was ook een Libertaan, en dan wel een grote. hij was een van ons, maar ruzie verdreef hem uit ons midden, net als bij Robin. :Daarom roep ik op tot vrede. ons land brokkelt zo langzaam af. jullie kunnen wel zeggen, ik ben een pacifist. maar hoe pacifistisch is het om 2 mensen het land uit te ruzieeen. vandaag moet een nieuw Libertas geboren worden, eentje waar niet in geruziet zal worden. 25 jan 2008 15:16 (UTC) ::Dank je Bob, een mooie kijk op de toekomst. Ik vertrouw er op dat de vrede terug komt in Libertas. Misschien zijn er de komende tijd wat minder mensen, maar na verloop van tijd zou het toch weer gewoon moeten kunnen worden als het begon. Het kon toen ook, waarom in de toekomst dan niet meer? 25 jan 2008 15:33 (UTC) :::Audi alteram partem (Luister naar de andere kant). Ik vind dit gekibbel nu lang genoeg duren en zou het naar waarde weten te schatten mochten alle betrokkenen (na een nachtje slapen) morgen allemaal op deze pagina komen staan. Zo kan dit echt niet doorgaan om een en ander door te praten. Diegenen die aan de zijlijn staan begrijpen er sowieso niets meer van. Humor is het sausje dat ons leven smaak geeft. Maak er dus iets van. Tot morgen hoop ik ! Lars 25 jan 2008 16:09 (UTC) ::::Ik zal deze pagina binnenkort maar verwijderen... dit helpt ook niet echt bij het trekken van nieuwe gebruikers he ;-) 25 jan 2008 16:37 (UTC)